Fun with the GazettE
by Tazzie.AKA.Shaniqua
Summary: Me , the GazettE , my friend immy ofc


Fun with The GazettE

"Hey, guys! guys! Come here! Listen!" Immy whispered, Reita, Uruha, Kai and Ruki hurried over to the bathroom door and put their ears to it. "Nnghh Aoi..we shouldn't be doing this here , k..kai won't be happy if he finds out! ahhh!" I moaned "Relax , he won't find out" Aoi replied . "What are they doing in there?!" Uruha exclaimed "Shh! They'll hear us!" Immy whispered "With the way she is moaning that is highly unlikely!" Reita said . "Ahhh Aoi , it's like your hands were made for this!" I gasped "mm I'm glad you like them" Aoi said . "Ew! That's what they're doing , in my bathroom!" Kai said in shock "Damn that's hot!" Ruki said licking his lips , everyone looked at him wide eyed "What?! It is!" he added . A few moments later an extremely loud moan was heard and then the sound of heavy breathing "Oh my god that was good , you know , I can never get enough of you , Aoi!" I panted "Likewise" Aoi replied . Suddenly the door opened and everyone was staring at me and Aoi with shocked expressions on their faces , apart from Ruki who looked as though he was about to cum in his pants . "Uh oh ! Looks like we've been caught , Tazzie !" Aoi laughed !

-Later that night-

Numerous beer bottles and pizza boxes were scattered all over the place "Kai do you have any more beers?" Uruha asked "No ! You have all had enough ! No more !" Kai said , A few groans of disapproval were heard from Uruha , Aoi and Reita "Kai don't be boring ! Just a few more !" Aoi replied "No means no , Aoi ! I am not letting Uruha get really drunk after what happened last time , he poked me so hard I had bruises all over my back !" Kai shouted "Please Kai , just a few , we'll make sure Uruha doesn't have too many!" Immy said "No" "Please!" Immy said , rubbing Kai's crotch in the process "I'll make it worth your while" "nnn okay , but just a few !" Kai finally agreed .

Giggling was heard from the corner of the room "hehe Aoi no!" I shrieked "Stop it!" Aoi pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear "Nothing you say or do is going to stop me , just give in to me.." He began to run his hand up my skirt "HEY YOU TWO , NOT IN HERE! IF YOU REALLY CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELFS GO TO THE GUEST ROOM!" Kai shouted , Aoi and I ran to the guest room . "Kai come with me" Immy said taking kai's hand and leading him into the main bedroom . "THIS IS SO NOT FAIR , EVERYONE ELSE IS GETTING SOME ACTION , AND I'M NOT" Ruki stated "Oh be quiet !" said Reita .

Kai stood next to the bed and Immy sat in front of him on the floor "I said I would make it up to you , so I will do anything you want" she said "Anything I want you say" said Kai as he began unbuckling his belt , he then pulled his zipper down and his pants , so his large cock was free , he gave it a few strokes then looked at immy and said "You know what to do" immy licked the head of his cock a few times and then took the whole thing in her mouth and began to suck "ahh yes , more" kai moaned , he put his hands onto her head and his fingers tightened around locks of hair and began moving her head and thrusting his hips , immy managed to relax her throat so she wouldn't gag . She kept on sucking "mmm you are so good at this baby" kai said panting and moaning . After nearly 10 minutes he began to thrust his hips harder , "I'm so close , ahh more" he pulled her hair harder , this caused immy to moan , the vibrations from the moan on Kai's cock made him lose it . "Nnghh I'm cumming !" he nearly shouted , this was the only warning immy got and then felt hot liquid in the back of her throat "Swallow it" kai said , Immy tried to pull her head back but kai only tightened his grip more on her hair "I said swallow it!" Immy had no choice but to swallow and when she had done that she licked the head of kai's cock a few times to make sure there was no drips left and then looked up at Kai , he looked down at her with a sadistic yet satisfied smile on his face and then pulled her up by her hair and kissed her fiercely he then broke the kiss and said "Mmm good girl , I loved that we have to do it again soon" "I'm glad you liked it" Immy replied smiling "Lets go to bed" and with that they got in to bed , when they had settled and were about to sleep they heard through the wall "P..please don't tease me Aoi , I want you so bad!" Kai and Immy kept on listening "Aww poor baby , you'll have to beg for it!" "Please Aoi!" "Hmm no , Beg harder!" Kai and Immy started laughing "Wow that man does like to play hard to get!" Immy said "Yes he does!" Kai replied . They then snuggled up and fell asleep .

-The end-


End file.
